When You've Got to Go! (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "When You've Got to Go!", Season 2, episode 39, 79th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Tutter Holds it Out Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Hi there. (Laughs). It is so good to see you. And I was wondering when you were gonna get here. Come on in. Bear: Today, (Sniffs) What's that smell? It smells like, (Smells in the air) honey! Bear: (Sniffs more) Hmm? (Sniffs at screen) (gasps) it's you! Bear: Ooh, tell me, did you just have toast with honey on it? 'Cause you smell all sweet --- like honey. Bear: Well, you just smell good all the time. (Laughs) Tutter: Make that move, Bear! Move them old checkers! Ha ha. Whenever you're ready. Ha ha. Any old time, Bear. Bear: Um, Tutter, is something wrong? Tutter: What? Something wrong? With me? I don't think so, Bear. Ha ha ha. Bear: Really? Are you sure you're okay? Tutter: I'm okay, Bear. Gee whiz, Bear, are you ever going to make your move? Bear: Um, Tutter, do you feel you have to go somewhere? Tutter: Go? What? Huh? Bear: Because if you need to go to the bathroom, it's okay. You should go. Potty / Your Potty Chair / What Do You Think? Bear: Sometimes, it's kind of hard to stop having fun and take the time to go to the bathroom and use the potty. Yep. {The word "Potty" appears on-screen. The toilet seat is shaped like the letter O.} The potty. Everybody and every creature has to poop sometime. Birds, bunnies, bugs, even fish too. {Toilet paper appears as a cartoon.} {An animated pink toilet appears next to him.} (leaves the kitchen and enters the Downstairs Hallway) Bear: Hey, do you want to know a secret? To learn to use the potty, all you have to do is listen to your body. My, you've grown You've got so tall Your diapers hardly fit at all It's time to get to know your potty chair You'll look so suave and debonair in your pair of underwear. It's time to get to know your potty chair And even though you're getting taller, Mom will be there when you call 'er She understand 'cause she was there Yes, Mommy had a potty chair Oh yeah, she did Your tush is clean. Your tush is dry Flush it down and wave goodbye It's time to get to know your potty chair Learning how's a fine ambition Now, come and join a long tradition Time to get to know your potty chair And accidents can sometimes happen, when you're playing, when you're napping. That's all right 'cause Daddy's there And Daddy had a potty chair He did, as a kid Everybody joins the club I did when I was a cub Yes, I also had a potty chair It's sometimes hard but you can do it. Relax and put your tushy to it. You'll feel like a millionaire pulling up your underwear And you can go about anywhere When you've learned to use your potty chair When you've learned to use your potty chair What Do You Think? What Do You Think? Tutter Flushes the Toilet / Plays Checkers Bear: Boy, you guys are potty experts. Bear: Tutter? Is everything okay in there? Tutter: (sounding quite contented) Ah, just fine. Just fine. I just had to poop. I'm almost done. Bear: That's good, Tutter. Take your time. There's no hurry. Bear: Tutter, aren't you forgetting something? Tutter: Well, let's see. I pooped, I wiped, I... (gasps) I'll be right back! (runs off into his mousehole, sound of toilet flushing) Bear: Really that's uh... (chuckles) So, wanna play another game? Tutter: Sure. I'm raring to go! Raring to go, Bear! Treelo: Bear! Bear! Come quick! Come quick! Me worried about Ojo! Ojo! Bear: Ojo? Is she okay? Treelo: Come see! Come see! Tutter: What about our game, Bear? Bear: You set the pieces, and I'll be right back. Tutter: Okay, Bear, But hurry. Ojo Flushes the Toilet {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Ojo, are you okay in there? Bear: (to Treelo) Treelo, I think Ojo needs a little privacy, you know, for a minute. Bear: I'm sure she is, and thanks for calling me. Ojo. It's okay. I'm coming. {Cut to: Bathroom} Bear: {opens the doors to see Ojo} So, Ojo. Tell me, What's the matter? Ojo: I almost made it, but I didn't get here in time. (sniffs) Bear, I feel so bad. Bear: Ojo, it's okay. Accidents can happen to anyone. Now why don't you finish up and I'll just clean up the floor. Okay? Ojo: Okay. Thank you, Bear. But, Bear, Are you sure that if... (flushes the toilet handle) it's okay? But, Bear, what do you do when you're not at home and, um, you have to go to the bathroom. I mean, like, um, when you're in a strange place. How do you let someone know you have to go? Treelo and Bear Look at a Photo Ojo: Ready or not, here I come! Bear: I'm glad Ojo feels better. {Treelo jumps right inside the bathroom.} Treelo: Hi, Bear. Bear: Hi, Treelo. Treelo: Bear? Ojo go to bathroom. Bear: That's right, Treelo, Ojo uses the potty. Treelo: How come no more diapers? Bear: Oh. How come you don't have to wear a diaper anymore? Well, as you grow up you learn to use the potty or the toilet. Treelo: Right. Toilet. {A photo of Treelo as an infant is shown climbing a tree.} Treelo: Yeah, Bear. Treelo don't want little now. Treelo big. Bear: That's right, Treelo. You are big now. Treelo: Treelo big. Ojo: (heard offscreen) Treelo! I can't find you anywhere! Treelo, where are you? Treelo: That's Ojo. Treelo forgot Bear. She's playing hide and seek again. (Treelo starts to leave.) Coming Oj- Oh. (turns to Bear.) Thank you, Bear. Bear: You're welcome, Treelo. Treelo: Bye, Bear. Treelo coming! Potty Training Rap Bear: Have fun. (hears laughing) Bear: Hey, do you hear that? {hears laughing} Bear: That sounds like Shadow. Hmm... Let's go find her. (leaves the bathroom) (starts to sing in the Upstairs Hallway) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (looks around the bedroom door) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (the camera pans) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (stop singing and shouts by a frame wall) Shadow? (to the audience) Do you see Shadow? (Shadow magically appears on the wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey There, Big Old Bear. I'm right here! Bear: Oh. *Laughing* Hello, Shadow. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: I was just exploring the nooks and crannies of the attic. Bear: Oh. That sounds like fun. Don't you wish you could do that? Shadow: So, Bear, What is everybody doing today? Bear: Well, Shadow, for some reason, we're all thinking and talking about using the potty and how great it is to use it. Shadow: Well, you know, Bear, I just happened to have a great song about the potty. Would you like to hear it? Bear: Wow, that sounds great. Shadow: Just watch. (glitter shines) {funky backbeat sounds} Dad: Potty (Hey hey hey potty) Chorus: Hey hey hey potty (3x) Hey hey hey potty (yeah) When we potty we potty hardy. When we go we got to get low. Get down! (Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!) Get yourself in the potty train, you'll be living in the fast lane Alaska, China, Mexico. Everybody's got to go Chorus: Potty (Hey hey hey potty) Loosen up, don't get uptight. The potty train is out of sight Chorus: Potty (Hey hey hey potty) Remember to aim, that's the name of the game when you get on board the potty train Chorus: Potty (Hey hey hey potty) Hey hey hey potty (5x) Hey hey hey potty (yeah) It's a Potty inside! {solo} (song ends) (glitter sounds) Bear: Wow, what a great song. I guess everyone uses the potty. Shadow: That's right, Bear. Bear: Well, Thank you, Shadow. Shadow: You're welcome, Bear. (leans over to Bear) and when you need another story... (shouts) JUST TRY AND CATCH ME!!! (Both laugh) Bear: Thanks, Shadow! Bye, bye. Shadow: Bye! Tutter Thinks He Won Again / The Mystic Order of Toileteers Tutter: (clears throat) Excuse me, Bear. Down here. Bear: Oh, hello, Tutter. What are you doing here? Tutter: Well, Bear, I was just wondering. If you wouldn't have that time to play a game of checkers? Bear: Oh, Yes, I'm sorry, Tutter, I forget. You lead the way. (to the viewers) Come on. (Cut to: Kitchen) Tutter: Let's see... Aha! Luna Talks About Going to Potty / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Well, we've had quite a day, huh. Let's go up and tell Luna about it. Come on. (turns off the kitchen light and enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Well, Hello, Bear. So how were things in your Big Blue House today? Bear: Great, Luna. Tutter and I played lots of checkers. Luna: Oh, that sounds like fun. Bear: And I kept losing. Luna: Oh. I'm sorry, Bear. Bear: Oh, (laughs) that's okay. You know, for some reason we were thinking a lot about going to the bathroom and using the potty today. Luna: Oh, my. Bear: Well, it's something that everybody learns to do at some point. Luna: Hmm. Bear: And it's great when you take care of the bathroom all by yourself. Luna: That's true, Bear. You know, I always noticed from up here, that sometimes the little ones worried about leaving their diapers behind. Bear: Yeah, it's hard to give up something you used to, but you know you don't have to leave all the other things you left behind. Like the hugs and cuddles. Luna: Oh, that's right. And your mommy and daddy will still take care of you. Bear: True, true. Luna: Hmm. Well, it's time for me to rise up over the trees and mountains and cast my glow. Bear: Well, Luna, would you like to sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the way, This Bear is always very proud of you, when you take good care of yourself and I'm sure you are a great toileteer. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts